zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bodyguard
More then three Bodyguards I think the subject speaks for it's' self when I say; there is more then 3,and we suold add them. ~~DekuSpenstar~~ Bodyguard The page never say there are only three. It just says that there are three drifter body guards. What do you propose? That we list the names and stats of all the other body guards or make pages for them? Oni Link 15:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I think, we should add names/stats to this (Bodyguard) page. Plus, we shuold ask A.K. if we could rename this page; Bodyguards, insted of just Bodyguard. Post,Scriptum; I have one right here; Zonma: She is an expert swordswoman, can not be hired for less then 275 Rupees. Also P.S. I mean Auron Kaizer. ~~DekuSpenstar~~ :According to his talk page AK is away at the moment. Also, there are a number of other admins, and you don't actually need to be an admin to move a page, anyone can do it. It's my understanding that when there are a finite number of things, like Spiritual Stones, Seven Sages, etc., we make the page name plural. It can be kind of variable though so I'll wait for at least one person to confirm before I move the page. Also, I would be ok with adding bodyguard names/stats to this page. Table format would work best.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a Clean-Up warning? Because thats what we sould do, so that anyone (who has, or knows something about the game) can add to it.(Bodyguards at least) Post,Scriptum; Are you a fan of The Deku? ~~DekuSpenstar~~ I just added to Bodygard page, I added some Bodyguards names and stats. Add to it if you can, Thanks. ~~DekuSpenstar~~ HEY!...Who pulled down my edit,...Oh, I see. Did I edit/add to it wrong, or do a certin nummber of users hav to say "yes" first?(befor I edit)? ~~DekuSpenstar~~ User:DekuSpenstar/Sandbox/Bodyguards As you can see, it's unfinnished. Help add to this if you can, Thanks. Someone tell me when A.K. gets back, so I can ask him about adding this. ~~DekuSpenstar~~ :I centered the columns, except for the descriptions since they're full sentences, and shortened the "first time you see him thing". Also, AK is back now.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm back, I was away for a few days. Anyway, I'm ready to make that new(complete) list of bodyguards, but were do I put it on the main article, like, befor or after the subject on how to hire. Or would you rather I finish this one(on the Talk Page) first. Postsciptum; (I know its' P.S. but I like to say this anyway) On a diferant matter completely, has anyone herd of "Beyblades" they are THE coolest spining tops battle game. I'm only asking because in the cartoon the voice-actor who plays "Link"(from the super Mario Bros. super show) guest stard in one episode. DekuSpenstar (talk) 19:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC)DekuSpenstar. :You can always just finish it here. When it goes up, it'd be a the end of the page under a new header, probably called "Bodyguards" or "List of Bodyguards" or something like that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) uh,oh, it seems that the full list that you found has more columns then my list, and I'd realy hate to re-do it, so, how'bout we delete my list and I can just add the full(complete) one to the main article. wa'do ya say. DekuSpenstar (talk) 16:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC)DekuSpenstar. I don't know if were allowed to just copy content directly like that. I know it's from the game but still it could be against some form of rule. If not well then go for it Oni Link 17:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Or No. Thats it. Someone who works for Zeldapedia(Like, ~AuronKaizer~The big boss, or ~Minish Link~, or ~BassJapas~) Please, tell me that it's OK to put-up my unfinished list of Tingle's Bodyguards. Post, Sciptum; Add to the list if you can, Thanks. DekuSpenstar (talk) 13:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC)DekuSpenstar. :Technically speaking, none of us holds supreme authority here and you "work for Zeldapedia" as well. I think it seems useful and should be added, but in situations like this one is generally expected to wait for a few more people to post and form a consensus. -'Isdrak ' 15:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If people find it useful, I personally don't see why not. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I would really rather the list was complete before adding it to the page Oni Link 21:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree that it should be included eventually. I would also like to see it finished first because I don't want it to end up that we post this and then no one can finish it, but on the other hand I guess a partial list is more useful than nothing. The numbers (X/30) clarify that the list is incomplete so I guess it's fine.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see the list be finished before it implemented as well. And I'd also like to point out that I am only a here. And not to mention the fact I hardly edit here as of late. So you really shouldn't be looking to me for responses on stuff as you most likely won't get it from me. (Me being BassJapas for DekuSpenstar who might not have known of the name change.) – ''Jäzz '' 00:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like ~Fierce Deku~ said, as long as it is said that the list is incomplete, it should be fine right? Plus, it sould be said that some imfo is better then none, and as long as it's not wrong it's ... right.(Started well, that sentence. But, it got away from me, yeah.) Post, Sciptum; A.K. gives off a "The Boss" kind of vibe from my piont of view, and MinishLink sent me a "Wellcom to Zeldapedia", and the last time I saw you, Jazzi/BassJapas you were pulling-down my Theory "Niko, not 100 years old". Don't worry, I now know that it is 100 years aprox.(the two games apart, not Niko) and I play by the rules now. Sorry if I got this "Rank/out-rank" thing wrong, accept Users out-rank Non-Users.(We get to edit/add stuff) Just adding my two "Rupees" worth. LOL. Anyway, let my closing staitment be; that some imfo is better then none, so I think my list(Albiet, incomplete) should be added to the main-article: Bodyguard. Also, Doctor Who rules! DekuSpenstar (talk) 13:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) DekuSpenstar. :Just get it done. There is no point in adding it when it is incomplete when it can be completed in a relatively short amount of time if you do some research. I didn't realize you weren't done when I made my initial comment. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, fine. But I can't promiss fast results, as I have said befor; I have not completed the game. Plus I might not unlock all the Bodyguards. Also, you(the player) can't just go in a Salan and hire one for the price they say. first you must find the Salan in a diferant place per land you visit, then you have to ask(I think there name is; Salana) them if you can talk to a Bodyguard, then you have to pay the Salana to talk with a Bodyguard, then you place a bid(how many Rupees you think should be payed for said; Bodyguard) thats not to high, and not to low, and either they take it, or he/she will not take it. It is rather complx, but then again so is the game.(Albiet, the fighting style in-game is crap.) Post, Scriptum; In the end its the Bodyguard that desides what you pay. Also, if you don't read it then don't edit/add to stuff you don't understand, EveryDayJoe45, I don't mean to be rude, but you got my hopes up wen you said it should be added, come to find out you didn't read the Talk Page all the way. Help(enyone) Add to the list if you can, Thanks. DekuSpenstar (talk) 10:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) DekuSpenstar. That process of hiring bodyguards should probably be added to the article. Also with minimal searching I managed to find this http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Freshly-Picked_Tingle%27s_Rosy_Rupeeland/Bodyguards which is pretty much exactly what we're trying to do. Anyone can complete the table now, I would but I'm busy today Oni Link 10:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)